


Bullet Holes in Our Souls

by Sweetlittlehawke



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Compilation, F/F, Gen, Slight torture, because rainbow to the rescue, castle will be here later, that is quickly ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlehawke/pseuds/Sweetlittlehawke
Summary: A collection of fics about my ocs withing the Rainbow Six Siege universe.
Relationships: OC/OC, Rozilya Kolzov (oc)/Anarya (oc)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

First chapter here is just a table of contents, because this will expand and having a guide is helpful.

Chapter 1: Rescue  
Rating: Teen  
Pairings: Rozilya Kolzov (OC)/Anarya (OC)  
Focus: A mysterious captor takes Rozilya as an attack on Anarya, the leader of the White Masks.

Chapter 2: Missing Persons  
Rating: General  
Pairings: None  
Focus: Carmine is a normal kid, with a fairly normal life. His dad's the mayor, mom teaches at the local elementary school, and he loves his older sibling. What started as a normal day goes terribly wrong when his older sibling Syd never makes it to school.

Chapter 3: Coming soon...  
Rating:   
Pairings:   
Focus:


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious captor takes Rozilya as an attack on Anarya, the leader of the White Masks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will warn y'all. I know nothing of the Russian language. All the Russian used in this is the product of Google translate.

Drip. 

Drip. 

Drip. 

Drip.

Rozilya shivers, a gust of cold air hitting her as a fan spins back towards her. Bumps raise on her skin as she curls in on herself. Her shoulders ache, sore from her wrists being tied behind her. Her feet have gone numb and she wishes she had the strength to move, even if just to fall over so the blood flow can resume- though part of her wonders if she has any blood left to flow.

A doorknob turns and foot steps enter the room. The door latches behind the person, and a lock can be heard clicking shut. The steps come closer, shoes clicking sternly against the concrete flooring. Rozilya flinches back when a cool sensation that she can only assume is a knife is pressed to her jaw. “Don’t run,” a voice orders. “I don’t want to make this any harder than it already is.”

She spits in front of her, hoping to hit her captor. “Trakhat' tebya! Ana is not going to let you get away with this.”

The other laughs, using the knife to tilt Rozilya’s face upwards towards them. “You do believe she loves you very much don’t you?” There’s a pause, with a menacing hum from their throat as they study her face. The knife breaks contact from her jaw, only for the point to press against her cheek underneath her left eye. “How would you like to have a matching scar?”

Words fly from Rozilya’s lips, "Ona ub'yet tebya za to, chto ty prikosnesh'sya ko mne, ty, mat' tvoyu, gryaznaya pizda!” The words are coated with malice, and portray far more strength than she truly has left. It’s been countless days that she’s been here, locked in a room with cold flooring, a fan in the corner that rotates to blow cold air on her, and a leak that never stops dripping. The whole time she’s received no nurishment, and deprived of her sight. 

Another laugh escapes their lips, a laugh that sounds almost lighthearted and jovial. Despite the joy that is audible from her captor, Rozilya feels a large hand grip her jaw and yanking her closer. The knife on her face digs in, stinging pain flaring across her face as it cuts the skin easily. “If she could kill me she would have already,” they comment, thinly veiled anger hidden in the words. 

Rozilya opens her mouth to respond, about to tear into him that Ana would kill him with no trouble, when a blast shakes the building. Her captor curses, then she feels the knife slice down her face. The pain flares out, her entire face burning as blood begins to pour. Her blindfolded vision goes white as her body goes into shock, and she finally falls over- not having felt her captor release her. Tears begin falling from her eyes, soaking through the blindfold and mixing with blood on the floor. Her cries of pain are hidden by the sounds of gunshots growing closer. “Ana please… help me please…” she begs. 

Two shots are fired, just outside the room, and then the door is busted open. A voice yells that the room is clear, and feet are heard shuffling closer to Rozilya. She’s picked up slowly, just so she’s sitting again. The person cuts the ropes binding her hands and she chokes out another sob as her arms slowly relax forward. The very idea of raising her arms to pull off the blindfold makes her shudder in pain. When someone else’s hands remove it for her she flinches. She blanks her eyes, trying to remove the tears and adjust to the light of the room. It’s far from well lit, but bright enough to hurt after days in the dark. 

When her eyes finally focus enough to see the person in front of her she screeches, scrambling to back away but her arms give out when she puts pressure on them. “Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. We’re here to get you out of here,” the man says, hands outstretched to offer aid. 

“No. No leave me alone. Just leave me alone!” she cries, words slurring as she cringes at every movement of her face. The man in front of her is familiar in the worst way possible. Firecracker. A Rainbow operator. Her gaze quickly scans him, where his gun is, who else is with him. Another figure, a bit smaller, watches the door for more attackers. She can't make out who it is with their back turned. 

Firecracker backs up slowly, "Alright, I'm moving away. We just want to get you to safety. As soon as we get your wounds bandaged and we know you're healthy we can take you back to your family." 

In the back of her mind is the condescending thought that Firecracker didn't return home after being held captive by criminals but here he is suggesting she do that. She shakes her head, watching him carefully. "Who's with you?" She asks, gaze flickering to the figure at the door. 

"Ash." He says. There was an edge of hesitation, but he answered. He had no reason to hide her identity, though he of course used her codename. They'd be fools to use their real names in enemy territory. "She's Ash, I'm Firecracker. We're from a counter terrorist organization called Rainbow. We'll get you to safety I promise." 

Ash and Firecracker. Both dangerous, but they also have a good chance at getting her out of here. If it was only one she could fight, but with both of them she's not sure she can take them together. Taking help from the enemy is a terrible idea, if they find out who she is then she'll never get back to Ana. The pain on her face is dulling but exhaustion is catching up to her. She's not in immediate danger, even if Rainbow may try to keep her from Ana. "...You promise you'll take me home?" She asks. 

Firecracker nods, "Of course. We'll get you patched up and back home to your family." The smile on his face feels honest, and warm. Rozilya hates that he can manage that, but she’s losing the ability to fight. She’ll have to trust them, for the time being at least. She nods slightly, only giving the smallest sign of agreement. His smile widens, somehow appearing even warmer than before. 

He moves forward carefully, holding out a rag for her to use. Shaky hands reach out to take it, pressing it to her face. The contact stings, flaring up the pain once more. Firecracker picks her up, one arm under her legs and the other under her back. Despite her protests in going with them, she curls up against him. Ash glances back at them, giving a single nod before leading the way out of the building. 

Their exit provides little in way of resistance, most of the guards having fled when their leader did. A few stray guards did show their faces, but Ash quickly put them down. A few blocks away they had a car waiting for them. Ash hopped into the driver’s seat, and Firecracker took Rozilya to the backseat to lay her down. He hadn’t noticed when, but during their exit she passed out. He put a seatbelt around her waist, and laid her down. “Go, I’ll stay back here,” he says. Of all the things he’s done that day, riding in the backseat floorboard to keep a rag to a wound is the least dangerous.

The arrival back at base is a quick entrance, Firecracker carrying her straight to the infirmary while Ash goes to deliver the mission report to Harry. Doc patches her up quickly, administering blood clotting agents, then disinfecting and closing the wound. He then set about cleaning and bandaging the smaller injuries on her wrists and legs from being bound and beaten. 

Hours pass before Rozilya wakes again. She blinks rapidly, trying to identify her surroundings. It’s the first time in days she’s woken up and not been blinded, but she’s still not sure where she is. Her arm has an IV connected to it, likely administering pain medications. Wrists are bandaged with gauze wrapped around them and taped in place. A hand reaches up to touch her face, flinching in pain as she feels at the gauze and underlying stitches that covers nearly half her face. “Oh Ana… please Ana come save me…” she mutters. 

A face then pokes out from behind the curtain that made her ‘room’. Long, dark hair is falling past his shoulders and grey eyes look at her inquisitively. “Who’s Ana?” he asks, a Russian accent thick on his lips. 

Rozilya gasps, flinching and pulling her legs up to hide herself. If only she had realized someone else was nearby, she never would have spoken. “She is… no one. Just a friend is all,” she says. She can’t tell them who Ana actually is. She can’t let them know she’s connected to their enemy. 

The young man steps into the room properly, revealing that he’s holding a plastic bag. “I brought snacks. I figured you might be hungry,” he says, a small smile on his lips. He seems hopeful, if not a bit shy as well. 

Something about him is so terribly familiar though. Rozilya forces herself to relax, lowering her legs and nodding. Her appetite is questionable at best, but it’s worth a try. “Yes… I was not given food.” She pauses for a moment before looking up at him properly, studying him carefully. “What is your name?”

He grins, glad to see he was right that she would be hungry. He walks over to the bedside as he answers, “Roman Tispa. I’m not one of the operators, so you don’t need to be scared of me.” He opens the bag and pulls out a few snacks, letting Rozilya take her pick from them. 

Roman Tispa. That’s why he is familiar. Oh Ana will be overjoyed to hear she’s found Roman. For a minute she forgot about her pain, about her hunger, about being in danger. She was just glad to know she’d have good news for Ana. A smile spread across her lips as she looked at him, but only for a moment before the cut shot pain across her face and she dropped back to a neutral expression. Her eyes dropped down, finally focusing on the snacks in front of her. They’re all Russian snacks, and she knows she shouldn’t be surprised. Of course Roman brings her Russian snacks. She picks one up, something that feels simple and calm as to not upset her stomach. It was one of her favorites as a child but she’s not had it in years. “Thank you.”

He nods, grabbing a snack for himself. It’s a pink sugar coated snack, and Rozilya is amused that he’s still so enamoured with the color. “What’s your name?” he asks. She looks up to meet his eyes and sees a look of recognition, but it doesn’t seem like he’s placed it yet. He knows he’s seen her, but he hasn’t placed _where_ he’s seen her. 

The thought to lie crosses her mind, but raising suspicion would only make it worse. “Rozilya. Rozilya Kolzov.” The moment her name leaves her lips the recognition clicks, and Roman is immediately halfway to the door. “Roman please! Do not tell them. I don’t want to cause problems for anyone.”

He pauses, back still turned to her, “Don’t want to cause problems? Rozilya you realize who you’re working for? She’s causing problems for us all. She stole me away from my dad and tortured me my whole life.”

“I cannot say she is perfect. But please Roman, you found something good here. Please do not take that same goodness from me. Pozhaluysta, ne zabirayte u menya Anu,” she begs, tears welling in her eyes. The slip into Russian isn’t intentional, but she knows he’ll understand. She knows he’ll understand both the words she spoke, as well as the desperation to the point of being unable to translate into English.

Roman turns towards her, expression muddled by confusion. He can’t trust her, not after what she and Ana did to him. But her emotions aren’t a lie, and he can tell. She’s not pretending to be upset for the sake of pity. She means every word of it. She is pleading for his protection, and he can’t bring himself to say no. “Alright… I won’t tell.”

“Thank you,” she chokes out, tears falling from her eyes. Roman nods, but says nothing. Several minutes pass, near silence in the room with the only noise being Rozilya’s sobs. Slowly they come to a stop, and she wipes her eyes. “I’m sorry. I just… I do not know what I would do without her… And thank you for the snacks Roman.”

Slowly he steps towards her again, not daring to come as close as before though. “Tell me about her. Not because of Rainbow, but because of what she did to me.”

Rozilya takes a deep breath, fiddling with the snack in her hands. “She gave me a life when I had nothing, I love her.”


	3. Missing Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine is a normal kid, with a fairly normal life. His dad's the mayor, mom teaches at the local elementary school, and he loves his older sibling. What started as a normal day goes terribly wrong when his older sibling Syd never makes it to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time y'all saw my girl Rozilya. This time its my boi Carmine. He's a tiny baby here but as more things are written he'll grow up. For rp I write him in his mid 20s but for this, I have to tell the start to his story. Which is as a 13 year old kid.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Carmine grumbled, rolling over and cracking his eyes open. Light poured under his door, with two thin telltale shadows of someone standing at his door. His eyes drifted to the alarm clock beside his bed; 6:47 AM. No wonder someone’s knocking on his door he should have been out of bed almost an hour ago.

KNOCK. KNOCK. “Carmine c’mon! If you want a ride to school we gotta go!”

The voice was instantly recognizable as their elder sibling. Carmine shoved himself upright, “Okay okay ‘m comin’,” he grumbled, words still slurred with sleep. His clothes were laid out on the dresser already, making it easy to pull on his school polo and khaki pants. His shoes were thrown across the room, left exactly where he’d kicked them off the night before. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed his socks and plopped into the floor. 

“Syd is my backpack out there?” he hollered. It certainly wasn’t in his room, but where on earth he’d left his backpack was a mystery to his sleep addled brain. 

The door to his room opened timidly, as to not hit him or catch him indecent. Syd smiled at him, leaning against the door frame. “Already in my car. So hurry up and get your shoes on. We’ll grab breakfast on the way,” they said. 

Carmine nodded, tying the laces on his shoes and pushing himself from the ground. He pulled the door open and waved a hand for Syd to move. “I’ll be out in a sec, I want a-” he paused when he saw Syd holding out a monster for him. Always prepared huh? He chuckled lightly, grabbed the can and walked towards the front door. He stepped outside first, letting Syd close and lock the door behind them. The car’s unlocked already, and sure enough Syd put his backpack in the floorboard. He hopped into the front seat, and buckled himself in. 

Syd climbed into the driver’s seat next to him, shoved the key into the ignition and started the car. They glanced over at Carmine as they backed out of the driveway. The canned drink was already open and they chuckled lightly, “Coffee tastes better y’know,” they suggested.

“Pft! As if!” he scoffed, Coffee is a gross old man drink. You’re an old man for drinking it every morning,” He tipped up the can to take a swig of the energy drink. 

“Old man??” Syd playfully shoved their brother, “You’re thirteen everyone seems old to you.” 

Carmine crossed his arms, pouting at him. “Oh yeah ‘cause seventeen is so much older. Four years can’t make that much difference.” 

The turn signal clicked as they approach a stop sign. Another car went by and then it’s their turn. “Ohhhh ho ho ho, Carmine my boy, when you’re seventeen I want you to look back at your thirteen year old self and tell me if you’re the same.” they paused for a moment, pulling up to another stop sign. They turned to look at Carmine, lowered their voice, and spoke again, “High school changes a man. This is your last year as a free man. Enjoy it.”

The younger boy stuck out his tongue before downing another swig of his drink. "It can't be that bad, you're just being dramatic."

They gave no response, but grinned at Carmine regardless. The rest of the driveiwass silent, as the older focuses on the road, and Carmine sipped his drink, forcing himself awake. The drive was short, their schools not being far from their house. Syd pulled up outside the middle school, stopping under the car port. "See ya after school!" 

Carmine nodded, tossing his now empty can into the trash bag in Syd's backseat. "See ya!" He said, climbing out of the car and grabbing his backpack. He jogged up the steps to the school door, pulling it open and slipping inside. 

The moment he walked into his classroom an arm was slung around his shoulders and a loud voice greeted him. "Carmine! You gotta get here sooner I was sooooo bored without you! You’re the mayor’s son aren’t you supposed to be really good at being on time?" It whined. 

He groaned, shoving the arm off of him. "Its too early to be so loud Fiona," he complained. The girl laughed and dragged him over to their joint desk. She immediately pulled out a sketchbook, showing off drawings she had done over the weekend. It was mostly superheroes, a few fantasy things mixed in. Each one had a story to go with it, notes about them scribbled in next to the drawings.

His classes went by painfully slow, Fiona always chattering in his ear until their classes split them up after lunch. Carmine plopped into his seat and sighed, looking out the window across the room. For as much as he loves his friend, she never stops talking. It’s gotten the both of them in trouble more times than he can count. The TV in the corner of the room is playing news announcements, mostly about school but a few are about the city. It’s always boring things, with the election coming up it’s even _more_ boring. All it talks about is the runners, and how none of them stand a chance against the current mayor’s reelection. These news reports always prompt the other kids to make jabs at him, asking why a mayor’s son is so rude all the time. Hearing the intercom click on and call him to the office is a welcome interruption. 

Carmine grabs his bag and slings it onto his shoulder, trudging to the office. The bell rang as he’s in the now empty hallway, leaving him alone to wonder why he was called to the office. His footsteps echoed, the sound gnawing at him. Sure he hates that the other kids don’t live him alone because of his dad. He’s a rich kid, he could have all the friends he wanted if he just bought them. Doesn’t matter how much of a jerk he is. People always say he should be nicer, buy his friends gifts, smile more, but it’s a load of garbage. He doesn’t care.   
Poking his head into the office he was surprised to see his mom standing there, head in her hands. “Mom?” She teaches at the elementary school, there’s no reason for her to be here. School doesn’t end for another two hours, she should be teaching right now. Something has to be wrong then. Is dad sick? Did someone cause a scandal? But why would that mean disrupting his school day?

Her head whips over, hands hurriedly wiping tears from her face. The principle holds out a tissue box for her. She grabs one and blows her nose, then crumples it into her hand. She walks over to Carmine, pulling him into the office and shutting the door. “Honey we need to talk.” 

Her voice is shaking, and Carmine’s eyebrows furrow. “Mom what’s wrong?”

She looks over to the principle, asking for a moment alone. He nods, “Of course Lucy,” he says before ducking out of the room. 

Lucy helps Carmine out of his backpack, hands shaking as she sets it down and leads him to a chair. She kneels in front of him, brushing the hair from his face. “Carmine honey, something happened and… and it’s a bad thing. Syd… Syd never made it to school. We don’t know where they are.”

“What? What do you mean? They dropped me off this morning!” Carmine said, his own voice beginning to waver as the news sinks in. Syd was never one to skip school. If they didn’t make it, then something had to have happened. But their schools are so close, how could something have happened in the short drive from his school to theirs?

She nodded, still petting his hair as she spoke. “I know they did. We don’t know what happened. The police are looking into their disappearance and trying to find out what happened.” 

Carmine shook in his seat, hands tightening into fists around his pantlegs. Tears well and drop down his face. His vision is blurred, and he can’t figure out if he’s angry, scared, or sad. Maybe all three. He felt his mom wipe the tears from his cheek, soft words as she attempted to comfort him. “H-how how are we gonna find ‘em?” he asks, sniffling and wiping his nose.

“I don’t know exactly honey. But that’s why the police are helping. They’re at the house now talking to your dad. Do you want to go talk to them?” she asks. He nods, unable to voice anything for the sobs escaping him. She gives him a pained smile, handing over the tissue she had kept wrapped in her hand. “Alright, let’s go home.” 

Lucy stands up and grabs his backpack. She pulls one strap over her shoulder, fumbling slightly at the short length of the strap. Carmine pushes himself up slowly, wiping his nose and eyes. His knees were shaking, causing him to stumble into his mom’s side. Her hands rubbed over his back, silently calming him as he hides against her. The stumble was accidental, but he clearly wanted to stay against her for a moment. Finally his sobs slowed to a sniffle and he pulled away. The tissue is wiped across his nose again as he sniffles. Nothing is said but he grabs his mother's hand and nods, ready to go. Ready to find out what happened to Syd.

They step out of the office, Lucy pausing to thank the principle for use of his office. After the short interaction they continue outside to Lucy's car. She places Carmine's backpack in the trunk then sits in the driver's seat. Normally she would fuss that Carmine climbed into the front beside her, but given the circumstances she doesn't have the heart to tell him no. 

The drive is silent, but Carmine's thoughts are louder than any word could be. Where is Syd? Who would want to hurt them? Why would someone target Syd? Do they want to blackmail their dad? How could someone do this? What do they hope to gain? Millions of questions are swirling through his head, trying to find some reason, some answer, as to why this happened. Someone had to have seen something. Syd couldn't have just disappeared. Maybe a gang took them? Gangs did that right? Kidnapped people? But… that would imply Syd was involved with gangs. Wouldn't it? That can't be right either. Syd is a good person. They wouldn't be involved with criminals. 

The car bumps and rattles as they pull into the driveway. Two cop cars sit parked at the street. The moment the car is parked Carmine bolts out, rushing inside. His dad was in the living room, pacing back and forth, talking to the cops. They were asking questions, which his dad was ill prepared to answer. The questions stopped abruptly at his entrance as all eyes focused on him. "What happened to Syd?!" He asked, words spurting from his mouth before anyone could greet him.

Lucy walked up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulders. "Carmine honey, why don't we sit down and let Sebastian and the officers explain what they've learned calmly." 

He hesitated, but followed her orders. Carmine walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge of the seat, looking up at Sebastian. "Dad what's going on?"

His father walked over, kneeling in front of him to speak, "We think someone's kidnapped Syd to get leverage over my re-election campaign. Legally it doesn't count as a missing persons case until been twenty four hours though. At the moment hey can't officially do anything.”

The expression on Carmine's face twisted from worry, to shock, then resting on anger. "So they won't do anything?!" He exclaimed. "But Syd _is_ missing! We know that for a fact! There's no way they woulda skipped school! There's no way they wouldn't answer their phone!"

Sebastian nodded, "I know son, I know. That's why I called them even though it's too soon." As much as Carmine hated his dad's job, being the mayor does mean he can influence the cops. It’s a power that seems a bit wrong to have, but in this situation its good. It helps them.

One of the officers spoke up, a man with sandy blonde hair that looked to be about Sebastian’s age. “We’re going to look into your brother’s disappearance. Syd is a high risk target, being in relation to Mayor David, so we are treating this as a special case. We have to go back to the school and look at the security footage, then go to the station to look at the street cameras. I promise we will find him.”

Carmine crossed his arms, scowling at the officer. They were wasting their time here. There’s no cameras here. The officer says he wants to help but he’s not even addressing Syd right. How does that work? He clearly doesn’t care. The other one probably cares even less since he isn’t talking. Carmine looks between the officers and his parents for a minute before leaning forward to fall against his dad’s chest. “They won’t even say the right words about Syd they won’t help.” he mutters. 

Sebastian’s arms wrap around him, a quiet sigh releasing from his chest at the words. “I promise they’ll help us. Just because they don’t know the right words doesn’t mean they don’t want to help. You trust me right son?” The boy doesn’t verbally respond, but Sebastian can feel his head nod against his shoulder. “Good. Then you’ve got nothing to worry about. We’ll get them back before you know it.”


End file.
